My Life Is Forever Changed V2
by Neko-chan97
Summary: A rewrite of my previous unit fic. Catherine, or Cat as she prefers, is in for a shock when she apparently wins 'Units' of the characters of Hetalia. Being to naïve teen she is, she believes there is no possible way for this to backfire.


Yo, guys. It's me. This is the first chapter of the rewrite. It's basically same as the original, with more details and editing, really.

* * *

key: _Blah _- Italian  
** Blah- **Messages

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

The two girls stared, unbelieving, at the computer screen.

"No way this is real" The smaller girl claimed, running a hand through her messy white-blonde hair. Her pale blue-green, though they had a very slight red tint to them, eyes narrowed behind her blue rimmed glasses.

"I hope it is. Hey, Cat, you will call me when and if they come, right?" The other girl asked, a hand rested on her chin as she stood behind the other girl. Her darker blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Sure thing, Lacie" Cat said.

They looked at the screen again.

** Congratulations,**  
** You have won a complete Hetalia unit set**  
** Your first unit will arrive in 3-4 days**

"I want Spain and Romano" Cat stated flatly.

"Fine, I want America, and Switzerland." Lacie replied.

"Well, want to watch more Hetalia?" Cat inquired with a smirk.

"Abso-freakin-lutely"

Cat started the video.

* * *

Three days past quickly and Cat was sitting in the living room, reading an FMA manga. She was wearing blue, Bugs Bunny shorty-shorts, and a light blue tank top. Her blonde hair in a ponytail, her pale eyes partially hidden by her blue glasses.

There was a knock on the door, so she scrambled of her chair, causing her to face plant with a curse.

"I'm coming, _stop hitting my door before I hit you_" She said, dusting herself off.

"Hello, I have a delivery for Catherine Thomas." Said a man holding a clipboard, standing in front of what could be a refrigerator box. He was a good bit taller, and somewhat resembled Death The Kid, with his black hair and perfectly symmetrical deliveryman uniform. He didn't have the white lines in his hair, though.

"Just Cat, if you call me Catherine, you are in for a premature death" She said coldly.

"Ok, just sign" He handed her the clipboard.

He wheeled the large box in, then left.

He didn't even offer a good day, how rude.

Cat immediately called her friend Lacie, just as promised.

The girl in question arrived soon after, only living a few houses down from Cat's overly large one..

"Ok, according to the manual thing, we got Lovino, Sweet. Ok, I want him happy so, Italian it is. Lovino, _Get up and I will give you a tomato_" Cat chirped.

"Get me out of this damn box" A voice demanded from inside the large box, which shook slightly, like the person inside was trying to force their way out.

Lovino Vargas probably was.

"Fine, just let me find me box opening crowbar." Cat walked over to a wall covered in potential weapons, like shovels crowbars, and a gun.

After the box forced open, Lovino walked out.

He was wearing the same uniform he did in the show, he had the same shiny brown hair, and his curl bounced slightly with each step he took.

"Who was speaking Italian, and why is potato bastard #2 a chick?" He asked, glaring at nothing in particular.

"For one, I am not German, I am Italian, and it was me." Cat scoffed.

"Sorry, you look like him" Lovino mumbled, running a hand through his hair in a slightly sheepish manner.

"Aww, your such a cute tsundra" Cat and Lacie chimed in unison.

"Shut up" He glared.

"Aw, Lovino. Want a tomato? I grow my own, but I know they are nowhere near as good as Spain's." Cat asked as went out to her garden.

"You grow your own tomatoes?" Lovino questioned.

"Yeah, store-bought ones are crap." Cat answered.

"Please don't get her started. First she will start with tomatoes, then she will go to anime, then go otaku and won't shut up." Lacie warned.

"What?" Cat turned around slowly, "You did not just say I talk to much" You could almost see a black aura, not unlike Russia's, surround her.

"Actually, she did" Lovino smirked.

"Lacie, you might want to run" Cat walked in, tossing a tomato to Lovi, and went to her weapon wall. "Hmm, what tool?" She picked one of her larger baseball bats.

"Crap" Lacie then ran like a bat out of hell.

Cat twirled the bat menacingly.

"Is there something wrong with your head?" He asked.

"Probably, but I don't really care. Are you hungry, I could make pizza" Cat said.

"Yeah, pizza" He then flopped on the couch lazily.

"Lazy" She shook her head, smirking.

"What did you say" She heard him yell.

"I called you lazy. Oh I didn't introduce myself. I'm Cat, and you are now living here, so yeah, we will have more housemates soon. The other girl is Lacie, she will be here a lot, I am sure she is trying to sneak her stuff in so she will always be here." Cat started rambling.

"Will you shut up, it's annoying." He yelled.

"Bastard" She threw a tomato, hitting in his head.

"Bitch, you did not"

"I so did" She threw another one, but at this moment, Lacie came back and got hit instead.

"Oh no, not another Tomato war like in '09," Lacie ducked as another tomato flew at her.

"Die, all of you die" Cat grinned evilly. throwing the tomatoes, as well as everything else in reach.

"Lovino, run" Lacie then grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the house.

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded.

"To my house where it is safe. You don't want to die, do you?" She shoved him inside her house, and closed the door.

"Her house is huge" Lovi said.

"She is rich, like she can afford anything she wants." Lacie responded.

"Really?"

"You haven't been in her anime room yet, have you?" Lacie frowned.

"No"  
"You can't see the walls because of the posters, there are plushies everywhere, and she has every episode of Hetalia and soul eater on DVD, and her closet is intirely anime based." Lacie said.

"Wow" was all he could say.

Back in Cat's home, the girl herself was staring at the mess she had made, and with a curse, she went to get a mop.


End file.
